Ulquiorra's Reign
by IchigoUlquiorraGrimmJow
Summary: When Aizen and all the Espada died during the war, except for Ulquiorra. When the soul society sends Ichigo to fight, can he hope to win with his spirit energy dwindling? This story takes place right after the winter war ended. Rated M just in case. WARNING: Lots of loss and death plus new characters. I own not bleach but I do own the characters I make up. Discontinued for now.
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra's Reign

Hey guys! This idea just popped into my head and I just had to write it. Please give feedback. I hope you like the first chapter. Might have slow updates because of school *sigh*.

Anyway feedback is appreciated. Please don't leave too much hate.

Ok I've talked long enough.

Enjoy!

 **Ulquiorra's POV**

Lying there in the fake, hot sun of Hueco Mundo… He though he was dead. He couldn't move any part of his body and he had no recollection of what happened to cause him to be in this painful and helpless situation. Trying to think of a way up, the last, helpless espada's memory started to come back to him in fragments after what felt like years of lying on the ground.

While lying there, he felt no spiritual presence of a shinigami and traces of a garganta opened be someone other than an espada or lord Aizen and his "crew" of shinigami. Although his lord was in the world of the living, Ulquiorra could always detect and trace anyone's spiritual pressure. But he couldn't detect his lord's, or anyone else's for that matter. So he felt it safe to assume they were dead.

He wasn't fazed by this. He wasn't attached to any of them and didn't care about them. But he was shocked. Of course he didn't show it on his face, but he was. He knew that he and all the others were just a pawn in Aizen's plan for his new world. He had accepted that. But for the tables to turn like this was a big shock to him.

He tried to balance himself on his own two feet but was failed be them, fell back to the ground on his back that was now burned from the sand, and winced, moaned, and whined out in pain. With all the strength he had left, he lifted his head to hook at himself. His emerald green eyes widened at what he saw before him. He now understood what kept him attached to the ground.

His feet were raw and bloody with almost no sign at all that he ever had feet at the bottom of his legs. The only remaining evidence was a total of three out of ten toes that remained on the butchered flesh he recalled were his feet. His left arm was missing the forearm and hand. His right arm was intact but raw and very bloody. The hole in his chest was causing the surrounding area to crack for an odd reason. His mask was also coming apart. He internally cried with agony and frustration, not having even the slightest clue of what to do.

Minutes turned to hours, hours to days, days to nights, nights to weeks, and so on. He'd been there for about a month. That gave him more than enough time to recover his memories. He finally remembered what happened on that fateful day of his fight with Ichigo.

 _Flashback_

When Ulquiorra started fading away, from what he thought was life, it turned out his second resurrection stage was using its final defense strategy. It was a technique he didn't even know he possessed. *Overview of his defense strategy* When his body was in critical condition, the strategy would play into action. Its appearance looked similar to ash and blew off into the wind. Sending you in parts to a landing point. Wherever the ash landed, that distance was multiplied by 10 miles and that's where he ended up. This strategy was dangerous because it separated his body. That, and his fight with Ichigo, was why he was in such a critical condition. That's the reason, concluded by deductive reasoning, was why he was the only survivor, on their side, of the winter war.

 _Present Day_

Not long after looking at himself about a month ago, the espada decided he would heal himself. He knew his power was limited due to his current condition. He knew it would not be enough power to heal his internal organs and he didn't have the power to do that but he at least needed to close his wounds and once his outsides were healed he'd train to extend his power so he could heal his organs because he figured he was worse on the inside.

He was much weaker than he first assessed himself to be. He thought it'd take one week, tops, to close the wounds and start regaining strength and spirit energy. But here he was, one month later with barley sealed scars. He decided that today would be the 'Do or Die' day. He'd put all his strength into walking. He stood up, almost falling. Feeling as if he were a million miles off the ground.  
He slowly put one foot in front of the other. He was finally walking. After all this time he was walking. He wanted more power so he could increase his ability of healing to heal his inner wounds.

It didn't take too much longer to completely heal his body. He looked just as he did before the fight, on the outside. He had trained his healing power as soon as he finished healing. He had discovered the knowledge he needed to improve his healing skills. He set off to settle himself into one of the five pillars and start the long tedious task that was going to take much longer than a mere month to heal than his body.

 **Ichigo's POV**

He was walking down the never-ending hallways of Karakura high school. With Rukia on his left, never giving so much as a glance up from her soul pager (as usual) and both of them wearing their same uniform as always. They crossed to the other side of the hallway together and entered the classroom. Ichigo was greeted by Keigo and Ichigo replied with giving him a bloody nose. Ichigo and Rukia walked over to where Chad, Orihime and Uryuu. Everyone sat down in their respected seats as the teacher arrived, called role, and stared the lesson. By the time the chalk piece touched the chalkboard and started rubbing off, leaving some of the chalky substance on the board, Ichigo was already deeply lost in thought.

He was thinking about the end of the winter war. He thought about his final showdown against Aizen. He thought of his dwindling spirit energy and how he didn't want to stop fighting. He still had a goal to achieve. Protect his friends from whatever came their way! Just because Aizen was defeated didn't mean that they were no longer in danger. He was so lost in thought he heard a voice in his head calling for him.

*Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichigo*

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo had been shot out of his thoughts by the sound of his teacher's voice. He refocused his attention on the teacher that had just finished screaming at her.

"I'm waiting." She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

'I didn't know what she's waiting for, but she certainly wasn't going to find it here.' He comedically thought to himself.

"Oh right. Uhh…. Well… Uuummmm…." He said out loud

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Pay attention and stop daydreaming, Kurosaki. We need o cover this in order for you to get into, at the least a _**decent**_ college." She spat.

"Right, sorry."

She turned her nose up and spun back around to face the chalkboard, continuing the lesson. Ichigo ignored her screaming at him and he fell asleep.

When the day was over Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, and Ichigo all walked home together. After a pretty silent walk home, Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu broke off and started towards their houses. Rukia and Ichigo continued on.

They got to his house here his father greeted him with an uppercut. Ichigo caught it and send a kick back to his face. Satisfied with his father lying on the ground with bloody nose, Ichigo started to his room leaving Rukia in the living room with Karin and Yuzu.

He got to his room and threw his book bag to the corner of the room on the floor. He jumped into his bed and crossed his arms behind his head. He started thinking about his battle with Aizen once again. He knew that he had finished Aizen off and he had been sent to prison for his crimes but Ichigo felt something wrong with this situation. Something unsettling. He felt as if part of his army was still alive and well and a powerful part at that. But now wasn't the time to worry. He just got home from school and now needed a nap. He slowly let his eyelids fall and blur his vision as he fell asleep wondering what the future would hold for him and the soul society.

 **That Day in the Soul Society…**

In the science lab referred to as squad twelve's barracks, the lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi, was making a report about their latest mission to Hueco Mundo. She included their encounters and information they discovered on the garganta. Nemu thought about the garganta and decided to check on what was happening in Hueco Mundo. Captain Mayuri and herself carefully placed special cameras all around Hueco Mundo to stay updated on what was happening in the desert wasteland of the, now thought to have been killed off during the war, espadas.

These cameras were created by the department of research and development themselves, meaning, they weren't just your everyday normal cameras. These cameras not only recorded but detected spirit energy as well as move around on their own. They were also programmed to know how to fight. They left about five thousand all over the desert wasteland, just for safe measures. Before Nemu and Kurotsuchi left, they traveled through Hueco Mundo and left them scattered.

Nemu crossed the room swiftly so she could hurry up and leave already. She sat in the chair and spun around to the desk in front of her. She pulled up the feed and looked at all the separate feeds. Hueco Mundo was falling apart. I mean, it was to be expected since there was no one there to take care of it. Falling buildings, the sky was falling apart, sand storms, everything was a mess. Since she saw nothing she didn't expect, she started to push away from the desk and stand up.

"Well, looks like everything is in order. I will go infor-"

She was cut off buy a flashing, swirling red light and a loud, obnoxious siren. She looked back over to the monitor and the panel that was causing the commotion filed the entire screen. She couldn't clearly see what was happening. She cleared the feed and zoomed in on the feed. The camera was in one of the four (since one was destroyed) pillars. She saw a figure in the distance and zoomed in so she could clearly see what was happening. She saw the tattooed numbered four on the pal hollow's chest. Her eyes widened but only slightly. She didn't know if she should trust her eyes but there was no evidence to prove the feed was incorrect. So with her new found information, she darted out of the room to find her captain.

 **At the Same Time in the Squad eight's Barracks…**

"Are you up for another round?"

"No way Shunsui that was your eighteenth win in a row."

"Oh come on, don't be a poor sport."

Just then, Nanao came in with a stack of mission reports for her captain to read.

"Sir, these are all the mission reports I have finished that you need to read." She finished with a salute to her superior. But, just as any other day, he was lazy and lax.

"Thanks. That's what I like to hear from my little Nanao, always on top of her work. Just sit them down on the floor and I'll get to them later." He said gesturing to the corner of the room as he set up another round for him and Jushiro.

"Sir you really need to start taking your work more seriously. It's embarrassing." She finished pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose so she hid the seriousness behind her eyes and quickly exited the room before her captain could respond to her.

"You know she's right. You really need to focus on your responsibilities as a captain and stop getting drunk all day and playing silly childish games."

"Yeah, I'll do that as soon as you stop getting sick all the time."

They both started laughing. They were both complete wrecks.

 _I hope you liked it! Again feedback is appreciated and ideas are accepted. I will try to incorporate as may ideas as I can and update as often as possible._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ulquiorra's Reign**

 _Chapter Two_

Running through the halls, she came to an abrupt stop in front of a large steel door. She pounded on the door to alert the captain inside that she was coming in. She yanked the door open. Her presence was ignored by the blue haired man until a few minutes passed and captain of twelfth division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, swiveled around in his chair to face his lieutenant.

"My my, what an impatient child," he said obviously busy and narrowed his eyes at her, "Well? Out with it! What could you possibly want at this moment? What is just SO important that you just HAD to interrupt me in the middle of my research?" he said the last part as he gestured to his head which was now filled with wires coming out of every possible side.

"Captain, I am very sorry to have bothered you at such a time, but I have reason to believe that the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, is currently healing his wounds in one of the five pillars."

With this, the mad scientist sprang from his seat, causing the wires to break and electric sparks to fly out as they hit the ground.

"WHAT?!" he screamed, causing his voice to bounce off the walls.

"Is there something wrong Captain Mayuri?"

"Wrong... WRONG?! OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG YOU NEANDERTHAL!" he spat at her. His sunset colored eyes opening up as large as they could.

"If what you're claiming and what you saw is the absolute truth, then that could mean that more of Aizen's army could be alive than one soldier and they could be planning an attack on us right now... Hmmm…. How interesting… Very interesting indeed… NEMU!"

"Yes, Captain Mayuri?"

"Take me to the monitoring room where you saw the camera feed. I'd like to see this for myself."

"Of course, right away sir."

He stood up from his chair and left the monitor on as he left the room. He shoved his chair out of his way and started into a quick walk behind Nemu to the room with the monitors. He slammed the door shut and left the room.

 _ **Ulquiorra's Reign**_

He, of course, was happy at his newest accomplishment of defeating Aizen once and for all and being able to succeed in protecting his friends but he couldn't help feeling a certain way. He didn't exactly know what it was that he was feeling but it felt weird to be feeling something as new as this. It was abnormal. He thought it could have been anger or sadness but quickly dismissed them because of the fact of his newest accomplishment. Later on he found it was boredom.

He had been so preoccupied with training, fighting, gaining experience, and all to prepare himself for his final battle with Aizen and now, he had nothing. No shinigami powers, no thrill, no excitement, just plain old boring school. He just wanted something more exiting to do. He wanted something to change that, anything.

"Hey Ichigo!" the older violet eyed female stared up at him.

"Yeah, what's up?" he had forgotten they were walking home from school and almost smacked straight first into a pole.

"I have to stop by Udihara's shop before I head back to your house. You wanna come with or not?"

"Sure. It's not like I've got anything better to do."

They turned on their heels in the opposite direction and started to the shop.

 _ **Ulquiorra's Reign**_

As he continued down the road, nothing but silence overcame him. He didn't mind that he was alone walking down the streets of the soul society; he actually liked it and wished it was always like this around here. After walking for a few more moments, a hell butterfly blew down from the sky above him. He held out his longest finger and waited for the messenger insect to give him the current news. After it made its familiar bell sound, it flew off to leave the man to take the next right to the squad one barracks.

"An all captains meeting to discuss an urgent matter?" he said arriving at the doors of the barracks.

He was the fourth person to arrive after Kenpachi, Toshiro, and the head captain himself. He walked in and took his spot standing upright and facing forward in the large rectangular room. "Byakuya, glad you could make it." The ignorant captain of squad eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki sneered from a few people down in the opposite row. The captain of squad six ignored the ignorant brute's unintelligence and waited patiently for everyone else to come. After about fifteen minutes of silence and waiting, everyone finally showed up and lined up in the respected order. The last person to arrive was Mayuri.

"Thank you all for coming and my apologies for calling you all here on short notice," the head captain started, "I don't wish to beat around the bush so I'm just going to say the necessary information that needs to be said." He took a breath before continuing his speech. "We have just received notification from the captain of the twelfth division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and have received Intel that…. The fourth Espada known as Ulquiorra Schiffer was spotted in Hueco Mundo."

All the captains, that were currently looking at the floor and let their gaze linger, now had themselves face the head captain himself with either fear or shock, depending on the person. Kenpachi, however, was the only one that was smiling a nasty, cruel smile.

"What," Toshiro was the first to speak out loud. "I thought we rid of all of Aizen's army!" he spat icily.

"You weren't the only one Captain Hitsuguya; we all thought they were gone for good." The man all the way the end of the 'assembly line' was the second to reply.

"Well, according to Nemu and our cameras in Hueco Mundo, we have made the conclusion that the fourth Espada is, indeed, alive and healing himself as we speak."

"Are you sure about this Mayuri," a voice mocked from behind him, "this wouldn't be the first time you went all 'mad scientist' on us and made up stories just to get attention." At this remark, Kurotsuchi turned to the one responsible and faced him fully.

"How dare you?! Iought to take out whatever brains you still have and-!"

"Enough!"

Their quarrel was ended with the head captain's voice when the squad twelve captains interrupted again.

"Well since he's just the fourth, I can easily take him on by myself before he even knows what hit him."

"No!" The captain yelled. "We need all the captains to stay here and lead their squads. That is why I am sending captain of squad six, Byakuya Kuchiki, and lieutenant of squad six, Renji Abarai, to the world of the living to inform Ichigo Kurosaki and recruit him. I have selected him because he was the one to have battled with him once before. Captain Kuchiki, you and lieutenant Abarai will leave immediately. Captains dismissed." A tap of his staff on the floor was how he dismissed the meeting. Byakuya gave a small nod and left to get his lieutenant. Once found they went through the precipis world and sat down I Udihara's shop.

 _ **Ulquiorra's Reign**_

Rukia and Ichigo slid back the small wooden door and called for the shopkeeper.

"Oi, hat and clogs! Are you here?" Ichigo yelled.

They heard his voice and followed it to the source. There, they came eye to eye with the current lieutenant and captain of squad six. They sat down and Renji explained their current situation to them.

"So, that's what's happening right now in the soul society." He said lying back against the wall.

"WHAT, I THOUGHT WE RID OF ALL THOSSE BASSSTARSS!" Ichigo, unknowingly, spat with venom, sounding like a snake.

Byakuya sat and eyes Ichigo as he let his fists drop onto the table they were all sitting around with intense force. Rukia put a comforting hand on his back.

"We are here for only two reasons. First, the head captain told us to inform you of our current situation. Second, was that…"

"Brother, please, tell us."

"The head captain says… we need your help Ichigo Kurosaki." He said as Ichigo's eyes widened and made intense contact with Byakuya with a mix of confusion, fear and, no, it couldn't be…. Excitement?


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm planning on updating at least one more chapter since it's the weekend. R&R! If you have ideas feel free to message me or leave comments.

Shout out to ultron emperor for your feedback and I'm working on it now.

Let's go to our story, shall we?

 **Ichigo's POV**

'Wait, the head captain needs my help? Me? Out of all the fully trained shinigami and captains, and above all himself, he chose me? But, why me?' Questions were flowing through Ichigo's head like a broken flood gate. He didn't know what to say. He turned his head to his left and saw Rukia's mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide with shock. He suspected she felt the same way he did about why the head captain sent the two most important shinigami of squad six. He could have just contacted Rukia and she could have told him directly. But, there was something else to this. "Ya' know, king, it's not such a bad thing that that dumbass is still alive. Now we can finally have some fun instead of just sitting on top of these crooked skyscrapers all day and looking at the sky with the old man." Hichigo's voice echoed in his head like a cave. He was right, maybe this could be fun. He felt that his eyes showed some of the emotion that he shouldn't have been feeling so put the stunned face back on.

"We are well aware of your current situation of your spirit energy running low because of your reaching the final level of your bankai but the head captain needs you to go to the soul society immediately." Byakuya said without making eye contact with me.

"I understand, but why me? I mean, he has so many captains and lieutenants to choose from. Why didn't he choose one of you?" I said trying to act like I wasn't pleased with the current news.

Byakuya's POV

"Why didn't he choose one of you?" Ichigo said. He sounded pissed and almost indifferent.

Then Renji sat up. We all almost forgot he was there because of how quiet out of sight he was from everyone. "That's what I said too but the captains orders are orders are his orders and we weren't about to disagree just cuz w-"

"He chose you because he is aware of the events that occurred in Hueco Mundo and that you were the one to have thought defeated him." I cut Renji off before he said something stupid, as usual.

"Well, I can leave whenever you need me to but I'd have to let my family and friends know first."

"Whatever but captain said that you can't be bringing any friends but you can tell them about our current situation." Renji said as he stared at the ceiling. It was the truth; we couldn't have the soul society filled up with a bunch of his air head, human friends. We needed him and that was bad enough.

"But they can help."

"Sorry strawberry, captain's orders." Renji teased. But before Ichigo could jump out in protest to the nickname he so despised, Kisuke walked in waving a fan in front of his face and his hat tipped down over his face, covering most of his expressions.

"I've already contacted your friends and family. Your dad wanted to come with you but I reminded him that he had other kids. Your friends were alright with you going except for Chad and Orihime, who wanted to help. But I explained to them that there was nothing to help with. So, you're good to go right now and ill keep your body with me." Kisuke said still waving his fan over his face. Ichigo hesitated at first but then gave in.

"Fine, I'll go." He took out his substitute shinigami pass and pressed it against his chest, causing his body to fall backwards onto the floor and his soul self to be sitting on the floor where he was before h came out of his body.

"We should be on our way now." I said with annoyance dripping from my lips as I took out senbonzakura and opened a senkaimon. I turned to my younger sister, "The head captain says for you to stay here and continue your post in Karakura town." Before she could say even a sound of protest, I sent her a look of caution. She lowered her head and bowed.

"Good luck Ichigo, I will see you when you return." She said and quickly darted out of the room.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. I could really go for some food." Renji said as his hands fell to their normal spot behind his head and they all walked through the senkaimon.

 _ **Ulquiorra's Reign**_

He sat behind his desk with about eight paper stacks in front of him. Some were report files he had to fill and the rest were for his lazy lieutenant. 'Damn, does than drunk ever do her work? Wait, where is she anyway?' He gazed up from his writing and looked around his office. He stood up as if waiting for someone to jump out and surprise him. It didn't take too long. A few minutes later the door flew open and a drunken Rangiku Matsumoto walked in with a bottle of sake in her right hand.

'Oh hay Toshiro, didn't expect to see you in my bedroom. Come to pay me a visit?" she let her words drag on. Obviously oblivious that she was in his office and not at home.

"Rangiku, were you out drinking again in the middle of the day?" he said angrily grabbing her and laying her on the couch.

"Who, little ol' me?" she made an innocent face and sat upright. "I would never."

"Really, because these STACKS OF PAPER SAY OTHERWISE!" he said shouting at her. (Causing a sweat drop to fall from the back of her head) You'd better get started on these right away.

"Yes sir captain sir!" she said with a childish face and a salute. She took her piles and headed out of the room. He went back to the other side of his desk, and polled out his chair. There was something wrong about this situation. 'Why would the head captain require all of us to stay here with our squads? Ever since we defeated Aizen, everything has been peaceful, unless… he was expecting some sort of major attack.' With that thought in mind, he got up from his seat once again and left the room.

 _ **At The Squad One Barracks….**_

He knocked on the door of the head captain's room and was told to come in. To the youngest captain's surprise, he noticed that he wasn't the only captain there. Byakuya Kuchiki, Restu Unohana, Soi Fon, Shunsui Kyōraku, Jushiro Ukitake, and he were all standing around the head captain's desk. Soi Fon was the one to speak.

"Head captain Yamamoto; we all know that you didn't just call Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute shinigami, here just because you needed us to stay with our squads. We want to know what's really going on." She said nastily as she said the orange male's name.

He was quiet for a few moments, and then he spoke, "This is true. I did not tell you all to stay with your squads just because I needed you too. The real reason is that there in a new threat that has just appeared." Everyone looked at each other.

"Who is this new group?" Unohana said sweetly yet cautiously.

"They call themselves Kiken'na. They are planning to attack us when the substitute shinigami goes to Hueco Mundo."

"How do they know about him?" Toshiro asked

"I am still unsure about that but I do know that they are not associated with Aizen but they do want to destroy the soul society so we must be cautious of their whereabouts."

With the information that they had wanted, they all left except for Toshiro.

"When are you planning to send Ichigo Kurosaki into Hueco Mundo?"

"I am planning to send him in about a month." And with that, Toshiro left back to his barracks.

 _ **Ulquiorra's Reign**_

They were sitting together in the restaurant. The four of them were sitting in a booth the farthest from the entrance. Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi sat on one side with Renji and Ichigo on the opposite side from them. They waited for a while in silence until a young, male soul reaper came over and asked for their orders. Izuru, Shuhei, and Ichigo didn't order much but Renji practically ordered the whole menu. With six whole papers filled with food orders and a sideways look at Renji, the male darted off to the kitchen to give the chef the orders. Renji turned back to his friends and lay back on the seat. They continued at him and it was starting to piss him off. He looked at them with an aggravated expression.

"Do you guys have a damned problem or something?" he asked. Ichigo turned to face him.

"Yeah, actually, we do. We sat all the way over here so we could talk privately and get something to eat without drawing too much attention. I'm pretty eating their whole inventory will get us noticed." He hissed back at his comrade. Renji called the two shortly after we arrived to see if they knew more about the odd situation. Surly enough, they did. He told them to meet himself and Ichigo at one of the restaurants in the soul society. They accepted the invite and met up with them an hour later. They met at the entrance and walked in together. They got the seat the farthest away from the entrance and waited to begin the conversation until the waiter came and took their orders. Now that that was done, Ichigo was the one to start the conversation.

"So, what's the deal with the head captain? I mean, I know, especially since you two basically are the captains, that he'd at least need you two and Momo to stay with your squads but the other captains could have just left their lieutenants in charge and went to fight, their more than capable of defeating him." They all took into consideration what Ichigo said. He was right, so they decided to tell him what they knew. Shuhei was the one to speak.

"We were just informed by Captain Hitsuguya that head captain Yamamoto kept us all here because of a new threat. They call themselves the Kiken'na and are planning to attack the soul society and rage another all out war." The red head and orangette were shocked. 'Another war, were they associated with Aizen?'

"They're not associated with Aizen but plan to take over the soul society and are going to attack once you leave to Hueco Mundo." Izuru interrupted.

"Why was I not informed and you were?!" Renji shouted after being reminded to be quiet Izuru started again.

"Captain Hitsuguya told us first before passing the news onto others since we were the leaders of our squads." Izuru said as the waiter came over with their food. They all finished their food except for Renji who still had nine plates to go.

"So, that's all?" Ichigo said gazing over at Renji.

"Yeah, but we have to get back to our squads so we'll catch up with you guys later." Shuhei said as him and Izuru got up and left the payment for their meal on the table.

"Hurry up and finish Renji! I still have to find somewhere to stay." Ichigo said sleepily.

"No problem, "he started, his words slurred because of his mouth full of food. "You can stay with me as long as you don't get in the way of my work and don't mess up my place." Ichigo nodded his head in agreement and as Renji finished his food, they left the respected amount plus tip and left.

 _ **Ulquiorra's Reign**_

"They are sending the substitute shinigami to Hueco Mundo." The tall man said licking his lips from anticipation.

"The woman at the end of the table laughed and grinned, "Perfect… Everything's going according to plan…" Everyone around the table laughed and stood up, heading to their respected chambers to sharpen their weapons.

 _I really like how this is turning out. There's still more to come with the new group that's appeared and Ulquiorra. I haven't talked about him for a while so the next chapter will be more about him._


	4. Chapter 4

I'm trying to work on updating as many chapters as possible since it's the weekend so yeah. The next chapter or so might be boring but it's just my way to unfold the story. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

 **Ulquiorra's POV**

He got up from the floor. He wasn't done healing but it was going on a lot faster than he originally planned. He left down the steps in the back of the tower and started to walk around Hueco Mundo. It was an empty wasteland. Sandstorms and cracks in the ceiling, revealing the dark with a singular light source everyone knew as the moon. As he looked through the ceiling, his beautiful emerald green eyes reflected the full, white shining moon. As he was looking at the moon, it opened up? No, a garganta was being opened, but by whom? He felt no spiritual pressure and thought everyone was dead. No one's power on their side could ever compare to Aizen's so if he was dead, so was everyone else, right? Apparently, this was not the current case, especially since he was alive. As it opened as far as it could go, a body fell out of it. Ulquiorra watched as the person fell out of their version of senkaimon. The body in question fell with a loud thud to the ground twenty meters away. He started to the figure. As he got to about five meters away he still could not make out the person. As he stood over it, he couldn't make it out. He turned the body to face him. It was apparently a female according to her bust. He looked closer and saw the tattooed number three on her chest. His eyes widened in complete shock. It was, no, that's impossible... was this really, Halibel?

 **Ichigo's POV**

"Ughhhhh, what's taking so long?!" Hichigo shouted. "I suggested coming here because I was bored and thought this would be fun but this is boring me to hell!" Hichigo stomped on the glass of the skyscraper holding us up, attempting to break it but, for the seventh time, failed. "Ya' got any new news from those shinigami dumbasses up there, King?"

"No, so can you shut the hell up and calm down for five, damned, minutes?" I said. I came into my inner-self hoping to get away from all the drama outside and relax for a little while, maybe even get some training in too. Hallow wouldn't shut up so I couldn't really do anything. Just then Zangetsu showed up behind hallow.

"Well well, it's about time you showed up. King ova here were just startin' to get boring. I'd much rather go out and kill that 'Ulquiorra' kid that we came here for. I beat his ass last time, who said I can't do it 'gain?" he went on.

"That battle wasn't fair. You took over my body at the last second. That was my fight and you better not ever do it again."

"Are you kidding me? You were about to die! I saved all our asses, you should be thanking me. Besides, I told you that as soon as I sensed a weakness in you, I'd take over and that's exactly what I did." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the statement. He turned to Zangetsu who was staring at them with his blank, emotionless expression.

"Ichigo, are you really prepared to fight him again. Last time, you nearly died." Zangetsu said as he stared into Ichigo's eyes.

"I know, but I have confidence this time. I want to train, with both of you, "I said gesturing to both Zangetsu and Hichigo. " I need to improve the amount of time I can retain my mask and my sword skills. So, Zangetsu, will you lend me your powers in order to defeat my enemy and protect my friends?"

"Yes, Ichigo, I will lend you my powers." I turned to Hichigo.

"Hallow, will you lend me your powers, in order to crush my enemies and protect the ones I love?" Hichigo had to think about it for a little bit. He placed his hand under his chin and looked up at the sky.

"Eh, whatever, as long as you don't get us killed I'm up for whatever."

 _ **Ulquiorra's Reign**_

"How's Ichigo doing?" Rukia asked nervously. She was sitting in the middle of the floor in Orihime's apartment around a table along with Renji, Uryu, Chad and, of course, Orihime. Rukia stared up at the taller red-head man with wide eyes. "I wish I could have gone with him. He's always out of control and wreck less."

"Don't worry about him so much, Rukia, he's doing fine. He's been bunking at my house but lately he's been in his inner world talking to his sword and his hallow and training."

"Why weren't we allowed to come with him Abarai-kun?"Orihime said as tears started forming in her eyes. She wasn't handling not being able to go to the soul society with Ichigo very well.

"I dunno, guess the head captain didn't want too many humans crowing up the soul society and getting in our way, especially with the Kiken'na planning an attack on us as soon as Ichigo leaves to Hueco Mundo." Renji let the words slip from his mouth and immediately regretted it. He sat up and opened his previously closed eyes. He looked around at the four and every single one of them opened their eyes wide at the news. Orihime was the first to talk.

"There's another group planning on attacking the soul society? Are they in league with Aizen? And Ichigo's going to Hueco Mundo, why?! For what, I need to go with him!" she shouted the last two parts, to everyone's surprise.

"Why wasn't I informed by the soul society? Renji, what's going on here?" Rukia said angrily, Chad and Uryu continuing to stare at Renji.

"Fine fine, I'll spill. So, some of the captains and the lieutenants of squads three, nine, five and myself, were informed of our situation. There is a new group named the Kiken'na, we don't know who or what they are but we do know that they must have someone on the inside because they know Ichigo's departure date to Hueco Mundo." All eyes were locked onto him that said 'Tell us more about Ichigo's situation.' So he continued. "Ichigo is in the soul society for the purpose to go to Hueco Mundo to re-defeat Ulquiorra Schiffer." At this, Uryu was the one who opened his mouth.

"That's impossible; me and Inou-chan watched Ichigo's hollow take over his body and defeat him. He's dead, I saw it happen with my own to eyes. "Uryu's expression changed into anger as he talked about their prior experience with the fourth Espada.

"Apparently he's still alive in Hueco Mundo." Uryu's expression returned to normal. "The head captain is sending Ichigo because he's had experience with the capabilities of the Espada and he needs all captains and lieutenants in the soul society, which reminds me, Rukia, you'll have to come back with me." Rukia gave a nod. She had wanted to go anyway to see Ichigo. "Well, head captain said to return ASAP so I'll just be grabbing Rukia and-"

"Wait!" Orihime's cry could have been heard from a block away. "Is there any way at ALL that I can come with you, or just see Ichigo before he leaves?" she said, starting to cry on the spot.

Renji felt awful that he had o be the one to tell her no. He wasn't one on emotions but he knew how she felt. Hell, he'd feel the same way I Rukia had to leave for a long time on a job and he couldn't say anything to her before she left, oh wait…. Bowing his head, so he could avoid eye contact with the upset teenager, he started. "I'm really sorry and I feel just awful but I'm afraid the head captain has allowed us no room to argue or go against his orders." Orihime's face had 'Why?! It's not fair!" written all over it and everyone felt bad but everyone, except Renji , was relieved that they weren't the one that had to tell Orihime that she couldn't go with them.

"Oh... I get it… Its ok, I'll see you later guys. Goodbye Rukia, you too Renji." She said as she left the room to her bedroom implying that they let themselves out.

"Ok, well I guess we should be leavin' back home, later guys. " Renji said opening a senkaimon, and with that, Rukia and Renji left back to the soul society, leaving Uryu and Chad alone together. Chad wasn't big on speaking, hell, neither was Uryu, but they both started talking as soon as they left.

"What should we do? I know that we need to go help Ichigo and the soul society isn't willing to take us, so how else are we going to get to Hueco Mundo with Ichigo?" Uryu stated as he lifted his middle finger and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose causing a glare that temporarily concealed his eyes.

"I'm not sure but I know that all three of us need to go together." Chad said making serious eye contact with the only other being present. Uryu put his thumb and his index finger on his chin whilst he placed the remaining fingers behind. Chad was looking at the floor with his face concealed behind his light brown hair. The, the female with long, orange hair and tear stains under her eyes emerged from the corner of the room. She had her hands over her face but quickly removed them and spoke loudly and firmly.

"We need to see ; he was the one who opened the garganta so we could go to Hueco Mundo the first time. So, I'm sure if we just ask and tell him why, he'll let us go to Hueco Mundo and fight with Ichigo." Uryu and Chad stared with shocked expressions on both of their faces. They knew not that Orihime was still awake; they thought she went to lie down or something.

"We will leave early tomorrow morning to Udihara's shop, until then, I bid you all farewell." And with that, Uryu left accompanied by Chad. They shut the door behind themselves and Orihime locked it. Once locked, she sat back down around the table. She brought her knees up and wrapped her hands around them as they pressed into her bust. She let her head fall onto her legs and silently sobbed. After a few minutes, she brought her head up.

"I swear Ichigo, I will help you." With that she continued to cry into her legs.

 _ **Ulquiorra's Reign**_

They all were united again, all thirteen of them. The leader stood up.

"As you all should know, the substitute shinigami is leaving in one week. They will not be sending him off with an escort cause of the fact that they already know were comin'. She said as she started circling the table, "Since the twelfth division is in charge of research and development, that's where the garganta will be opened. So we'll strike as soon as he leaves." She finished and sat back down. Now, do any of you have questions?" Two twin children stood up.

"What captains are we all getting'? We're just itchin' to bash some skulls." They said as an evil grin formed on their faces. They received an icy glare from someone on the other side of the table.

"Now now, simmer down children. We will all have a captain to defeat but for now we must be patient." The tall man said as the twins sat down.

"Is that it?" The busty woman asked with was answered with no response. "Excellent. Now then, everyone prepare, were going to the soul society." With that they all stood up. Two men started chanting as well as two women to the left of them, a garganta formed in front of the men as a senkaimon was made in front of the women. The four joined hands and created a different gateway they had created themselves by merging a senkaimon and garganta called a Kyōdō gētou~ei. Everyone else stood behind and waited for it to be opened. Once opened they all got inside as they closed it by pulling the two halves together. As their faces slowly disappeared into the fog, you could almost make out the smirks on everyone's faces."

+Author's Note's+

I'm sorry for all the slow updates. I'm really trying and I've stopped everything else for this so I'm trying my best with this. Hey, I gotta idea, anyone wanna do my homework?

Everyone: *silent*

Me: Eh, I figured. It's okay but I'm trying for faster updates so bare with me cause this story is just getting' started. *Evil grin* but seriously R&R. I appreciate it. I'll get right on the next chappie, bye. *Walks out with a tub of ice cream, candy and TV remote.*


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was gathered in front of the squad twelve barracks. By everyone, it was implied that all the captains and their lieutenants were there along with ten shinigami from each quad besides the highest two ranks, including the head captain himself. Ichigo was standing in front of everyone else tall and proud as Mayuri stood next to him as everyone got quiet.

"As you all already know from previous information, we are sending the substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, to eliminate the threat we clarified as the fourth espada. Everyone is gathered here at this moment in time to ensure that he goes through the garganta safely. So, as me not being one or goodbye speeches, let's get on with this and just send him through already. Nemu, are all the preparations ready?"

Nemu looked down from the tall wooden post that she was standing on and jumped off landing in front of her captain. "Yes sir, all preparations have been made and the garganta is ready to be opened."

"Good, then why don't we send him off already?" he turned to Ichigo with a mysterious and insane look on his face (which fit him quite well according to his personality). "Shall we?"

Ichigo knew that he was ready for this. He had done some training and gotten stronger with his permanent shiki. He had also talked to Zangetsu and Shiro in his inner world and was informed on his weaknesses and places he needed to defend more. He had practiced for this moment, he was ready. "Yes, send me through."

"Finally, Nemu put the final piece in place." Nemu rushed to his side and he gave her something that looked like a sphere of light. She flash-stepped on back on top of the tall, wooden post. She split the orb in half and laid the now flat side on the post and did the same thing to the post parallel to that one. She jumped back off as we heard a ripping sound in between the posts and the sky opened up a pitch black hole in the middle of the sky. I jumped into the sky and into the pitch black as a white, ridged path formed in front of me as I started to run. I stopped before I got too far to see the hole close up behind me. I was truly alone now. As I was stopped, I made an extra thick layer of my, now visible, spirit energy below my feet.

'What's wrong king? Why don't cha just get on ya way so we can kill dis bastard for good this time already?' I heard Shiro yell at me from inside my head, his loud, booming voice interrupting all my thoughts. "Nothing, I just wanted to make sure that you won't be able to take over this time. Last time it was my fight and you screwed it up. This time, it's really my fight, me and Zangetsu that is, and I'm borrowing your power. So don't get any bright ideas." I finished 'Oh please, if I wanted ter take ova, I woulda done it already.' He scowled back. 'Can we just get movin already? I'm itchin ta fight!' I was really getting tired of his blood lust. "Yeah yeah, I'm going now." Ichigo stood up and started running again, down the endless road of darkness to Hueco Mundo….

 _ **In Hueco Mundo…**_

 **Ulquiorra's POV**

It was… it really was Tia. He graciously picked her up and took her back to Las Noches. I set her down on the floor and placed my middle and ring finger on her neck. I felt a pulse, but it was faint, so I decided to start ho heal her. I never would have done this before but since everyone else was dead, I thought talking to her might have helped both of us. A few minutes later her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the espada, of which was a rank below her own, with a very shocked face. The Ulquiorra she knew never would have never done this. But she did have to admit that with his hair in a mess like that and his clothes kind of tattered, he did look pretty… cute, in a way. "Ulquiorra, what is going on?" she said with a low, raspy voice. 'Her vocal cords must have been damaged in her fight.' "Halibel, do you recall what was happening before you re-entered Hueco Mundo?" I tried to sound calming but it didn't work too well. She tried sitting up and I braced her back with my arm.

"I remember… I remember, Lord Aizen. He, he… he stabbed me, and sent me falling to the ground. I couldn't move for a while. When I came to, Lord Aizen and Gin Ichimaru were gone and all the shinigami had cleared out." She managed before she started coughing up blood. I laid her on my lap and she laid her head between my ribs. I allowed the human contact knowing she was in pain and it didn't feel as bad as I thought it would. I was unfazed by the fact that Lord Aizen turned on his own men, after all, I had been waiting for this to happen from the start. But I felt bad for Ti- I mean Halibel, she had believed in him and loyally followed him from the start.

"Halibel, I must inform you of something. Lord Aizen and the rest of the army have fallen dead. We are the only two left and the shinigami have sent substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, to destroy me. They have learned of my survival and have misunderstood my intentions." She gave me a look of confusion so I continued. "My intention is to heal myself and stay out of anymore problems outside of Hueco Mundo. But the shinigami believe that I was intending to destroy them and their civilization." She looked at me with her eyes overflowing with pity. I told her that she needed to lie down in her room. I picked her up, which wouldn't have been so hard had it not been for her extremely large bust. As I was carrying her down the hallway that led to her room, I looked down (as we were nearly there) and she appeared to be sleeping. Although I hated to admit it but, I had always had certain feelings for the third espada. Yes, I know it seemed impossible and very hard to believe, due to by lack of emotion, I had always felt a strong way towards her and never expressed it to her or anyone even knowing too well that I had no real friends or family here, just my master Aizen. To be perfectly honest, I followed him only because I have no purpose in this world anymore. But Tia…

My thoughts were quickly brought to an end as we came face-to-face with the espada's room. I opened the door and walked inside. I knew that all the rooms were basically the same size and color and we were allowed to do what we wanted with ours, but Tia's was different than I expected. It, of course, had the same layout as all the other rooms. Huge black walls with a white bed and gray closet in the corner, but it had some added decorations. Although all the rooms were small, she had bright orange/ yellow carpets under the bed and table. They really gave the room a bigger feeling. He walked over to her bed and set her down as quietly and discreetly as possible. His attempts failed, as soon as she touched her bed, her eyes shot open and stared at the albino in front of her.

"You really must get some rest _,_ have healed youas much as I can and now you must rest." She sat up anyways and insisted on talking to me. So I sat down next to her and began to talk.

"Why do you no longer desire to destroy the shinigami all of a sudden?" I stared at the ceiling at the question for some seconds, and then answered "I only desired to fight in the first place because Lord Aizen commanded me to. If he had not then I would have never even thought of doing such task." She stared at me blankly, nodding in agreement. She confessed being here after being offered protection and did what he commanded. We were truly the only two left. I had to confess the true way I felt so we wouldn't be separated again. I faced her as she returned the gesture.

"Halibel-Chan, I have felt a certain way about you for a long time now and hadn't confessed it due to my lack of confidence. I have decided to tell you this with the information in mind that I may be defeated in battle." She stared at me. Her expression was a mix of flattered, shocked, fearful, and happy. She leaned closer to me and laid her hand on mine.

 _ **Tia's POV**_

I placed my hand on his. I was relieved that we shared the same feelings for each other. A hard blush appeared on his white, albino skin. He broke eye contact to look at the wall. I used my free hand to take his chin and turn his face to face me. He still had a really heavy blush on his face.

"Ulquiorra, I am relieved to know that we share the same feelings for each other. That makes it easier for me to do this. "I inched closer with every second. I closed my eyes, locking my eyes closed, preventing my vision. I closed the remaining space between us. I ran my fingers through my hair and he returned the kiss. It was an amazing feeling and I never wanted to let him go but he pulled away after about thirty seconds. I felt my lips curl into a frown but he looked me directly in the eyes (his blush starting to fade) and he pulled me back in for a hug. He got up and strode across the room. Before he left, he turned his head around and looked at me.

"You still need rest. I've healed your internal organs and your outside wounds but now you need to sleep. I will come by later. Farewell." He closed the door and left me sitting on the bed. I was very hurt and confused but Ulquiorra was right, I needed to sleep. I was too tired to change into my night clothes so I just laid back and let my head fall to the pillow as my hands brought the covers up over my body.

 _ **Ulquiorra's Reign**_

He was headed back to his office. Rangiku probably didn't do her work again so her was prepared to find her outstretched on the couch drunk and he would have to scold her for not doing her work. As he continued down the road, someone dropped from the sky and landed in front of him, crouched down and their hair covering their eyes. She stood up and revealed herself. She looked to be in her mid twenties and her hair was a deep purple with a white undertone that was down below her torso and it was in to ponytails on each side of her head. She wore a small blue skirt and pink tank-top with Cotton candy colored high-tops. She had tattoos of candy on her face and pink eye shadow on. Despite the girly appearance, she pulled out a (not surprisingly) pink sword but was covered in blood stains. She had a distinguishing smile, like the one Gin possessed, and looked like a killer. He drew my sword and stood his ground.

"I am Leiko Katsumi and it's a pleasure to meet you… Toshiro Hitsuguya." She grinned as she said his name. 'What, impossible! How does she know my name?' Toshiro thought to himself. She charged at him with her sword. Luckily, he raised his name just in time to block. Sparks flew from their swords as she jumped backwards. "How did you get here without going through the gate or being detected? Answer me!" He screamed at her. In response, she merely giggled and twirled her hair.

"I'm not the ONLY one here ya know? Me an' a couple of my friends are here to take over the soul society. "She grinned causing the captains yes to widen. They his eyes narrowed "Then it is our job to destroy you and not let you proceed with your insane plans." He flash-stepped over to her and swung his sword at her. She blocked and jumped on top of one of the buildings.

"If you plan on stopping us, I suggest you go warn your friends. We'll be back. Our forces are enough to take on each of your captains and beyond. Consider this a warning in advance. I bid you goodbye. I promise to come back to play later." She winked and clapped her hands to together, then proceeded do dive off the building head first. Toshiro tried to stop her but a green hole opened up and she disappeared along with said hole. He stood there frozen but then dashed backwards in the direction he was coming from to inform the head captain of the group's arrival.

 _ **Ulquiorra's Reign**_

Upon entering the head captain's room, Toshiro waited patiently until the captain acknowledged his presence. He watched as the head captain looked up from his work. "What is it Hitsuguya? Can you not tell that I am very busy with organizing for the upcoming attack?" He said in his normal aggravated voice. Toshiro internally rolled his eyes; he always hated the way his superior looked down upon everyone else. After all, this was important and it contained news on the attack.

"A girl named Leiko Katsumi appeared in front of me and gave me a warning that the Kiken'na were attacking. She said that they had enough forces to take on all of our captains and more." The head captain's eyes appeared from under his eyebrows. This indicated that he was, indeed thinking about what to do next.

"I am directing all squads to their stations now. No exceptions." He said as the hell butterfly flew out his window. "That includes you, captain Hitsuguya." He said as he lowered his eyebrows. Toshiro had the very strong urge to kill him right then and there but didn't give in and left the room, headed to meet Rangiku and his squad.


	6. Chapter 6

The three of them met up outside of Udihara's shop. They had planned to meet earlier but he said that he needed time to re-create the garganta. They slid back the door and walked in. They saw Rukia and Renji sitting on the floor cushions. They took seats next to them. Orihime was the first to speak.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Do ya think that were some kind of idiots? We knew you guys were going to Hueco Mundo and we were gonna come anyway, so we figured we'd go with you." Renji sat as his arms took their usual position behind his head and he let his body rest against the wall. Just then, Udihara came up, his fan (as usual) blocking all emotion on his face. "I've just finished preparing the garganta, but you have to make sure that this is something you're all willing to do. They all gave him the 'If we weren't sure, we wouldn't be here right now' look. He gave a smile and snapped the fan shut. "Follow me." They all got up from their previous spots on the floor and followed the man down giant ladder. They came to a stop in front of the familiar sight of two wooden, horizontal posts coming out from two rocks with a pitch-black hole in the shape of an eye. The man responsible for the sight in front if then was on top of one of said posts.

"I hope everyone remembers how to get through. But again, you must be very careful going through because if you fall... You'll be trapped betweem the world of the living and Hueco Mundo. " He said dramatically. His hat tipping down so you could only see one of his eyes through the shadow and hair. When no one moved he stepped to the side to signal it was okay to go in. But there was only one problem; Orihime had never been through. They had all forgotten. Renji was about to jump in when he paused, and so did everyone else. They all turned to the scared little girl behind them. Rukia walked back and placed her hand on Orihime's trembling shoulder. "Don't worry, it's simple. All you have to do is make a path of your own spirit energy. It's alright, you can just walk behind me." She offered when Orihime's expression changed to confused and worried.

Now they were ready. Renji re-prepared himself and lept in without a second thought. He was followed by Uryu, then Chad, then Orihime, and lastly Rukia. As they arrived in the pitch black that was the garganta, Orihime shuddered. "It feels so creepy in here." she squeaked as she followed Rukia's spirit energy path.

"Yeah, we know, but we've gotta hurry to help Ichigo! Run!" Rukia screamed the last part in a leaderly tone. As soon as she finished her sentence, everyone sprinted deeper into the hell of Hueco Mundo. As soon as they jumped out, they plummeted about fifty feet to tye sand pillow below, Orihime screaming and squealing all the way. Just then, she looked up and saw the one they had come for in the first place... Ichigo.

Ichigo's POV

He ran and ran and ran until he finally saw some light at end. "Yeah, I see it too King! Finally!" Shiro yipped from inside Ichigo's head. With a roll of his eyes, he leaped out (with his newfound speed) and landed gracefully in the sand. He brushed the dusty substance off his shinigami uniform. Just then, he heard squealing from above. 'It almost sounds like...'

THUD

He snapped his head over to see Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryu all piled up on the ground. 'Who was that screaming?' he thought. His question was quickly answered as Orihime cane rushing towards him and leaping onto him, suffocating him in a hug. She looked up at him and her eyes looked like the sky on a rainy day. Ichigo was stunned. He didn't know what to do or say. After a while she let go.

"I knew you guys would come, even if it meant jeopardizing your ranks." He said with a smile. The other four came around and the six talked for a while about a plan. About half an hour of planning, their plan was that Uryu, Orihime and Chad would defeat any enemies (minor Hallows) they came across on their way to Los Noches, Renji and Rukia would fight the stronger ones that were guarding or close to Los Noches. While Ichigo found and destroyed Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra's POV

He stopped in front Tercera's room. He knocked and was instructed to enter. As he did so, he saw Tia sitting on the side of her bed. She told him to sit next to her but he objected and sat at a seat next to her bedside. She looked at him as he timidly stared at the floor. She reached her hands out and laces one into his hair and one under his chin, gently tilting his head up so that their gazes locked.

"Ulquiorra-kun, I know now that we both share the same feelings for each other and you and myself are both aware that as we move up the ranks as hallows, we gain a more human way of surviving and living. So, having learned more about humans, I wish to establish what they call a 'relationship'. I'm sure you're aware of what it is." Getting a slight nod in return, she continued. "So, my question. Will you engage in a 'relationship' with me?

Ulquiorra's eyes lit up with joy. Fuck despair, he had finally found a purpose. After the winter war, he gave up not showing emotion and other such things. He was perepared to leave his past behind to start a new life with Tia. She saw this light in his eyes and took it as a yes. She got off the bed, knelt down, and held him in a long, comforting embrace. Ulquiorra didn't know what to do at first, then he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her back. He loved this, but he loved Tia even more. After sitting there for a while, he slowly pulled away.

"They are here now. We should go." With a nod in response, they got up and started their journey to meet with the invaders.

Ulquiorra's Reign

He stood on the front lines and instructed the rest of his squad on where to go. 'Of course that good-for-nothing lieutenant of mine is no where to be seen. Although, I figured he'd go to Hueco Mundo with Rukia to help Ichigo.' Byakuya thought to himself as the last of his squad got to their respected places. Not even thirty seconds after everyone was in their places, a tremendous amount of spirit energy formed in front of the captain, causing everyone else to drop to the ground.

The source was a short man, about Hitsuguya's height. He had two tattoos of pistols under both his eyes. He had yellow silky hair that reached just above his shoulders with a blue undertone ( which made for a green color in the right lighting) with silvery, sparkly eyes (but were covered by his hair at the time). He wore black jeans, a dark red short sleeved shirt with a leather jacket, and a grey beanie. The hilt of the sword was a light green (like Nel's hair) with three red rubys placed vertically along the hilt. He placed the tip of the blade in the ground and leaned on the sword.

He took no time at all to make his first strike at the captain of the sixth squad. He slashed at his face and Byakuya had no time to think about what what happening so the sword made contact with his flesh. He stood suprised because he hadn't took his eyes off the man for even a second and he already had a scratch. His eyes enlarged in size from shock. "Consider yourself lucky. If I had meant to kill you in one strike, you'd be dead." The mystery man said. Byakuya (on the inside) was enraged. Who just did this intruder think he was anyways?

This time it was the captain who took the initiative and struck. His blade met the other and the sparks flew. He pulled away but before he could ask, the man spoke.

"My name is Hades Arata and I am here to kill you." He said in an indifferent voice. 'This man sounds not like he cares. They why is he here to rid of me?'

"Simple, I'm under orders from my boss. And yes, I am reading your thoughts." He replied at the captains face. Before he could even process it, Hades started explaining. " My zanpakto's shikai has the ability to read minds. Sadly, it cannot read your zanpaktos thoughts." He finished with a simple frown, which was what he had on the whole time anyway.

"This man must be killed for such arrogance." Scowled Senbonzakura. He didn't want to lose to this, Hades man. They needed to win ans he knew that Byakuya could not talk to him via thoughts but he knew that he trusted him and was willing to work together with him. "I know you have no means to talk to me but I also know you are willing to trust me. Hear me words and follow my lead. We will emerge victorious." He finished. Byakuya listened and readied into his fighting stance. The battle was just beginning.

The two men lept at each other only to result in colliding swords and jupming backwards. After the same thing happened about two or three times, they ended up in he air, neither of them with a scratch. This battle wasn't getting anywhere.

"You must release your shikai to speed up the fight." Said Sendbonzakura, he just wanted to finish this guy off.

"Sendbonzakura" And with that, the blade broke into hundreds of thousands of cherry blossoms that blew like wind in the air but cut his skin like knives. Unaware or their power, he escaped the petals but not without a few deep cuts and scratches. He smirked to himself. He motioned to where the blossoms were to go and they followed. Byakuya was just about to release his bankai when Hades started talking.

"This fight is starting to get long and rather boring. Allow me to introduce my sword." He held up his sword in front of himself. "Bubble and disappear, Poppingusoryushon." His sword fizzled up and evaporated into the atmosphere. Without a moment to spare, thousands of ting daggers precipitated from the sky. Byakuya took action immediately.

"Scatter, Sendbonzakura Kagayoshi." He dropped his blade into the ground as it sank like water in the ground below him. Tens if blades emerged gracefully from the ground as they (again) scattered into cherry blossoms. The daggers and blossoms collided with beautiful color. It was hard to see a winner with all the upstirred dust but the blossoms cut through the dust, as well as the owner or tye daggers. As they made contact, he went flying to the ground. Byakuya followed and stood in front of the man.

He coughed up blood and sat up. "I wasn't even in the top five rankings so its no surprise you beat me. But mark my words, our leader (and other members) are more than prepared to kill off your head captain and other captains."

"What is the meaning of this? I demand to kno-" He was cut off by the sound of another cough and then..

Silence...

He was dead, but this was only the first of many... Many, death to come.

×Author's Notes×

I'm really exited because I get to make names for characters and swords. Yay, but dont worry I have them all lined up. So I will try to make the next battle longer and more exiting but hey its 1AM so sorrry.


	7. Betareaders

BETA READERS

Hello my readers. Sorry if you got an update for this and thought it was another chapter, cause its not. It's not important to the story so you may skip it but please read if you are a betareader. If your not, hell, tell someone else that might be intrested.

I'm currently in need of a betareader. If anyone is intrested please please please PLEASE contact me. I need someone who is good at grammer and punctuation and knows their bleach characters. I don't care how long it takes you to review and check chapters, I'm just in need of someone who can do the job. Thank you and I am currently writting a chapter to make up this 'false' chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

Haillo! I'm so so so so so sorry for ta long wait on this chapter. I've been slacking and I've had really bad writers block and school and life and blehhhhhh.

So we're probably not gonna see ta whole 'Ulquiorra an' Ichigo' story until the 'soul society' part is all finished because that's the way the storys gonna play out. Sorry, your probably disappointed in me but I'll update as fast as I can.

Anyways, for all those Assassination Classroom fans out there, I've started a collab fanfiction with catturner7007 so you should go check that out! It'll be on my page soon but if you have any suggestions or comments or whatever feel free to PM either of us. So read it, tell your friends to read it, hell, just tell everyone to read it please. It's gonna be great m8. Sorry, cheesy. But anywayssssss lets get to this very long awaited chappie, shall we?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned bleach but i do own the characters and swords i name and create. My precious!

Okay nowwww let's do this.

...

He ran down the solid concrete of the street to meet his opponent. After coming across one of the alleys he skidded to a stop at the sight of the target. The familiar female looked up, revealing her eyes, and inched closer ever so slightly with every step. Leiko was waiting for him with a cat-like look on her face. She looked up at him and gave him the same nasty smile he had received the first time they met. He glared.

"So, your back. And you came," she looked around and then leaped behind Toshiro so fast he jumped, "Alone?"

"Yes I have." Toshiro moved farther away from her by jumping the opposite direction. She stopped slouching and stood tall at this.

"Please, give this battle your all. I want this to last as long as possible." She said as her tongue darted out to capture her bottom lip and cover it in the wet substance from her mouth before doing the same to the other. She pulled out her sword and lept at him.

He was caught off gaurd and in a gruesome second, his right ear was severed and she was behind him with her sword out in front of her. A crimson liquid slowly dripping off the tip.

With his eyes widened, filled with astonishment, fear, and pain, his left knee all of a sudden felt weak and gave in. He was quickly losing blood from his head. She plunged for another attack but he moved just in time. He knew he'd have to go all out if he wanted to beat her. He stood and lifted his sword.

"Rain over the frosted heavens,

Hyōrinmaru!" he screamed his companions name. A dragon made entirely of ice shot out of the end of his sword. But it wasn't enough to catch her off guard. She dodged it with ease and three attempts after. It was her turn. She also had two or three attenpts of her own that also ended up in vain.

He landed a shallow cut on her left thigh but she barley noticed it because for a split second his guard was let down. She flung back around and cut into his face. It landed on his left cheek and was deep. He moved his tongue in his mouth and it was so deep that it pierced right through his face. The metallic taste becoming acquaintanced with his mouth. Soon, his mouth was filling with blood and it was getting hard to breathe. The side of his face was also covered in blood from his long-gone ear. He hacked and coughed up a good bit of blood and wiped it away via sleeve.

In a battle cry that put the word 'loud' to shame, he lept at her and she met him in the middle with swords at the ready.

He was in the squad 1 prison. Completely unfazed but what he saw. Every single lieutenant (except for his own and Renji Abari) were in a bloody and raw mess, including Ikaku and Yumichika. There they all were bloody, scarred, dead. Every single one of them. He mentally shrugged and left.

"Kennyyyyy, can I come out now? It smells bad in here." And without waiting for an answer Yachiru popped out of Kenpachi's jacket.

"Why'd ya tell me ta hide back there? Is there somethin wrong?" she asked in a childish voice.

"Don't question me. I have reasons now stay down."

"But I wanna see too!" there was a pause "Ooohhhhhh," she purred and pointed at something in the distance, "What's that?"

Kenpachi head turned and his eyes followed the direction of her finger. And surely enough, on top or Sokyoku hill, stood a figure. He smiled. He was ready to fight. He flash-stepped on top of the hill and his smile quickly turned upside down as he took in the other males features and sighed. He was really hoping for a worthy opponent.

"Yachiru, you can stay on fer this one. It won't even take me ten minutes."

"Alright Kenny!" the girl chirped as she adjusted herself on the much larger males shoulders.

The male was considerably smaller than the giant and strength was certainly not on his side. His hair was about mid back length and the darkest black that has ever been created. His eyes were humongous, rivaling the small pink haired girl's. His fingers were long and slender. He wore a hoodie and baggy jeans. He carried no sword which caused Kenpachi to sneer.

"Tch, ya think yer gonna beat me without a weapon."

"Of course, my brains overpowers your brute strength and lack of knowledge on any occasion. I won't even need to use my full strength." was his cool reply. Kenpachi's sneer turned to a frown as he started to glare at the young man.

"Che, tha fuck do you think yer talkin' to, bitch?"

The man gave no reply and instead adjusted his glasses. Now Kenpachi withdrew drew his sword and, without warning, charged at him. He stabbed his chest and he went down cold.

"Tch, too easy. Lets go Yachiru." Just as he started walking away, he didn't notice when the boy got off the ground and penetrated his stomach with his fingers.

He coughed up blood and turned around. "How? Why aren't you bleeding?" being all he could manage.

The boy sighed. "Obviously you have no common sense whatsoever. I closed my wounds and my body does not contain blood. So your pathetic attempt to leave me to bleed to death is now not an option."

"Get off me Yachiru."

"Sir yes sir!" she saluted and lept off comically. "Dont dieee!"she chirped from her safe spot.

He pulled his hand out and leapt in for another attack. Even Kenpachi knew that his speed was incredible.

"Satoshi, my name is Satoshi. It is only custom to present the victim with their killer so their soul may find peace when they die, is it not?" This made the bigger man growl.

'He thinks he's gonna kill me? Che, I'll show this bastard what's what.'

He smiled statistically, blood still seeping out from his new hole his stomach. He ripped out his eye patch and laughed maniacally and lept at the boy. He missed but all of a sudden felt too weak to stand and fell to the ground.

"What the hell?!" he pushed himself off but his muscles were so weak from loss of blood that he flopped back down pathetically.

"My power is far above yours, as i expected. When my fingers pierced you they released a poison into your body, giving your body the inability to stop bleeding. Also, as you exert more energy, the hole in your chest will consume your entire body."

Well shit. Who woulda thought someone like that coulda don't somethin like this? He rolled over and pryed himself off the dirt. He wasn't finished. Even if he was going to die here, he wouldn't let this boy leave here alive either. He gripped his sword with two hands and charged at him. He managed to skim the fabric of his shirt and make a small tear. The male frowned at his shirt.

"Damn. Now I have sewing to do. This is a nuisance. Allow me to rid of it." With touch of his finger, the sword shattered and the whole filled his entire stomach. But he wasnt about to give up yet. "You are becoming a thorn. I guess I will stop toying you and just finish you off now, ne? Claw at the sky, Osoroshi himei."

Not a moment later, Kenpachi was screaming a blood curdling cry. His skin was bubbling from the inside. The cause was insects. They were sucking all of the remaining blood out of his system.

"Any last words, brute?"

He snarled but complied, for he did have something to say. He didn't want to admit he was defeated, but he knew this would be the end. He turned his head to face Yachiru's safe spot."

"Yachiru... I'm sorry..." and with those words his breath evened... Then stopped...

Yachiru sat there for a moment. 'Sorry? Is something wrong? Why is Kenny just lying there?' She jumped off and went over to the dead body. "Kenny?" she chirped unsurely. "K-kenny?..." she let the events from a few seconds ago settle in. "No. No no no no no. Kenny? Kenny?! You can't lose. You never lose! You're the best! KENNY! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE HERE! KENNNNYYYYYYYYYY!" Her cry was enough to put even a heartless man to tears. But not Satoshi. He watched, confused, as the girl disappeared and faded into thin air.

He smiled internally and walked off. This is why he had become an assassin. This is what he lived for. This... Was revenge..

His breath was uneven. He'd released his bankai half an hour ago but he wasn't having any luck with Leiko.

She had a trump card. This battle had been going on for too long now and she was getting bored. Although her right hand was severed, she was still managing. She was going to use her trump card. She stopped dead in the attack she was about to make and sat on the ground.

" Scream your head off, Kyoki no oto."

"What the hell?!" was all the young boy could manage before he was on the ground, holding his ear pathetically. There was an ear-splitting sound coming from her sword and Toshiro couldn't leap out of the way fast enough. In the next second, still holding his ear, he looked at himself and screamed. The sight was unbearable for him

His heart lay limp at his feet and everything from the torso down way disconnected from his body. Leiko left, not wanting to hear his screams. They reminded her too much of her old life. She flash stepped away and lett him to his fate.

"No, p-please! I'm too young.. T-too young... I d-don't wanna.. I-I-I don't wanna die... Not yet.. No! No! NOOOOOO!"

Then all was silent...

The five of them were speeding off into the distance twards the pillar. They didn't know how they were going to win but they had numbers on their side.. Shortly after arriving, Uryù sensed Haribel's presence. He knew that Ichigo's battle with Ulquiorra was one that needed to be faced alone, so he suggested the five of them take care of the other espada that was thought to be dead. After convincing Orihime, they were flying over the sand on Uryù's spirit board. 'How many other espadas are alive?' was the question he asked himself. It was originally thought that all were dead but then one was discovered and another on top of that. Were there any more suprises to be had?

He stopped as they crashed into a giant worm like creature. All of the friends noticed it at once. It was Nel's pet, Bawabawa. Uryù was the first to nice the two idiots (who's names he couldn't remember) and jumped down to greet them, when he noticed Nel was missing from the trio.

"Where is Nelliel?" He asked in a curious yet indifferent voice.

"It's you! I remember you guys!" the skinny one of them said, before glaring at Uryù, "Did you take her?! Give her back!" he shouted before leaping onto the Quincy.

"Get...off ...me you beetle!" he managed before prying the creature off. "And obviously not if I asked you where she is."

"That's weird. She said something about seeing that strawberry again and ran off. Isn't he one of yours?" At Uryù's nod he continued. "Then she's in good hands!" he said before striking a silly pose.

"Well then, were going to fight Tia Harribel, you two may come and when were done, we can help you find Nel." Rukia chirped in. The two brothers looked at each other, back at her, then lept and clung to her legs.

"Thamk you miss you are so kind!" they wined in unison.

With that, the eight of then jumped onto the giant worm and with an "ONWARD!" from beetle-boy, they set off to the pillar.

A/N: WOW! That was sad, ne? I'm really sorry again it took so long for me to update but I'm feeling a bit more inspired now. The next one should be out later on.

I think its unraveling quite nicely, ne? It was only gonna be a chapter or two longer but i think i might cut out some of the fights, add in some back stories, and make it last longer. Anyways, till then! And remember to look for that assassination classroom fanfic later! Chowwwww!

Senpai, out.


End file.
